erreurs impardonnables
by allylicity
Summary: La team arrow se rendent à Central City. Felicity a remarqué que Caitlin se comportait différemment avec elle. Une discussion est en vue. (désolé je suis nulle avec les sommaires!) bonne lecture


**Erreurs impardonnables**

 **J'espère que cet OS va vous plaire. Il m'est venu d'une discussion entre Barry et Caitlin dans l'épisode 2x1 de The Flash et de la fin de l'épisode 4x1 de Arrow. N'hésitez as à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Deux jours que la team Arrow était arrivée à Central City, accompagnée de Sarah, fraîchement ressuscitée pour aider Barry.

Felicity était heureuse de retrouver Joe, Barry, Caitlin, Iris et Cisco.

Le méta humain avait été facile à combattre. A tous, ils formaient une équipe de choc. Les amis se retrouvèrent chez Joe pour un diner avant de reprendre la route pour Star City le lendemain.

L'informaticienne attendait avec impatience ce diner car durant ce voyage, Caitlin, dont elle est une amie proche, s'était montrée distante et froide envers elle.

Barry les avait informés de la mort de Ronnie, le mari de Caitlin, et d'Eddy, le fiancé d'Iris, dès leur arrivée. L'équipe était attristée de cette nouvelle et avait présenté ses condoléances. Iris s'était montrée forte mais Felicity s'inquiétait pour Caitlin.

Les deux jours furent intenses et à chaque fois que Felicity voulait s'entretenir en privé avec son amie, celle-ci se dérobait en coupant court à la conversation.

Ce soir, le dîner se passait plutôt bien. Joe racontait des blagues pour embarrasser Barry.

« _Joe, sérieux ?! Tu vas me poursuivre longtemps avec cette histoire ?_ dit Barry, agacé.

 _\- Il faut bien qu'on en apprenne un peu plus sur toi, et surtout si ce sont des choses drôles_ , dit Oliver en rigolant tout en appuyant sa main sur la cuisse de Felicity.

Barry, à qui rien n'échapper, décida de détourner la conversation.

 _\- Alors vous deux, vous êtes enfin ensemble ! Cisco est dégouté, il a perdu son pari, il était persuadé que vous alliez sauté le pas plus tard,_ dit Barry avec un grand sourire, Cisco se faisant tout petit de peur qu'Oliver le menace.

 _\- Oui, j'ai enfin fait le bon choix,_ répondit Oliver en regardant sa belle, les yeux plongeant dans les siens.

 _\- Pas trop dur d'être revenu de votre road trip ?_ demanda Iris en souriant aux amoureux.

 _\- Tu parles il était temps qu'on revienne, voir Oliver échanger des recettes de soufflés avec la voisine commençait à devenir barbant…mais j'aimais bien notre vie à Coast City chéri_ , dit-elle précipitamment à l'archer vert, _enfin tu n'es pas barbant loin de là, loin très loin de l'être surtout pour certaines activités…_

 _\- Beurk, Felicity, évite de me faire imaginer la vie sexuelle de mon frère pitié !_ s'exclama Théa de dégout.

Toute la table rigola, Caitlin n'esquissa pas l'ombre d'un sourire. Felicity voulait changer de sujet mais Joe enfonça le clou.

 _\- Oliver j'ai entendu dire que vous alliez vous présenté à la candidature pour le poste de maire, c'est courageux, et Felicity vous êtes maintenant CEO d'une multinationale. Moi j'ai envie de vous demander à tous les deux : à quand le mariage ?_

Oliver et Felicity rougirent tous les deux, bafouillant qu'ils n'en avaient pas encore discuté. Tout le monde s'arrêta de rire lorsqu'ils virent Caitlin se lever de table.

 _\- Excusez-moi_ , dit la jeune femme, le regard sombre et triste. _Merci pour le diner Joe, à bientôt et bon retour à Star City_ , dit-elle en s'adressant aux invités.

Felicity se leva en suivant Caitlin qui l'arrêta net d'un regard foudroyant.

 _\- Non pas toi s'il te plait. »_

Felicity se sentait décontenancée et se tourna vers les autres, impuissante.

* * *

 **(Une heure plus tard)**

Felicity s'avança dans les allées du cimetière, assombries par le crépuscule, à la recherche de son amie. Elle l'aperçut et vint s'accroupir pour déposer une rose blanche sur la tombe de Ronnie, sous le regard étonné de Caitlin.

La jeune femme avait les yeux rouges et Felicity sentait sa colère.

« _Comment as-tu su que je me trouvais là ?! Le satellite de Star Lab. ? Tu as traqué ma voiture ?!_ Cracha la jeune femme.

 _\- Le bon sens,_ lui lança Felicity, blessée par ce comportement _. Ecoute, j'ai vu depuis qu'on est arrivé que tu as changé, et c'est normal avec tout ce qui s'est passé… mais pourquoi être si méchante envers moi ?_

Caitlin laissa le silence grandir.

 _\- Je suis désolée pour la mort de Ronnie_ , dit la belle blonde peinée.

Son amie, dans un murmure, lui dit en continuant à fixer la tombe de Ronnie :

 _\- Si tu es désolée, alors ne fait pas la même erreur que moi._

 _\- Quelle erreur Caitlin ?_ demanda l'informaticienne perdue. Caitlin croisa le regard de Felicity.

 _\- L'erreur de rester à Star City. Oliver et toi ne faites pas ça._

 _\- Caitlin…_

 _\- Tu ne comprends pas ?!_ s'emporta le jeune docteur. _Quand Ronnie est devenu Firestorm la première fois, il m'a demandé de quitter la ville avec lui pour construire notre futur ensemble et je n'ai pas voulu. Je ne voulais pas quitter Central City et ce que l'on fait avec Barry et maintenant… Ronnie serait encore en vie si j'avais accepté. Et je te vois revenir avec Oliver et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Ronnie et moi. Je ne veux pas que tu ressentes cette culpabilité._

Felicity comprit enfin pourquoi son amie était aussi distante. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

 _\- Ce que tu as vécu, j'ai peur que cela nous arrive à Oliver et moi, mais cette lutte contre les criminels, c'est ce qui nous a réunis. Et cela dépasse mon histoire avec Oliver. Tu sais quand j'ai cru l'avoir perdu l'an dernier avec son duel face à Ra's Al Ghul, je voulais tout arrêter… puis j'ai réalisé que ce que nous faisions tous ensemble était plus important. J'ai passé des mois merveilleux avec lui loin de Star City, mais une partie de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir continuer notre engagement. Oliver était surpris mais nous avons pris la décision de rester ensemble._

 _\- Mais cela va vous détruire ! Et si l'un de vous meurt ?! Vous avez encore le choix d'être heureux loin de toutes ces menaces,_ s'écria de désespoir Caitlin, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

 _\- Ce par quoi Oliver est passé depuis son naufrage et son retour m'a fait comprendre que quoi qu'il arrive, il y aura toujours des menaces. J'ai peur de le perdre comme lui de me perdre mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser notre ville agoniser. Nous sommes prêts à courir ce risque. Ne te rend pas coupable de la mort de Ronnie. Ce qui est arrivé est plus qu'horrible. Mais malgré cela, toi aussi tu protèges ta ville et c'est ce que Ronnie admirait chez toi. Il serait fier de toi Caitlin. Fier que tu continues ce que vous faisiez ensemble._

Caitlin se précipita dans les bras de Felicity. Les deux jeunes femmes pleurèrent ensemble. Au bout d'un moment, elles s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre.

 _\- Je suis désolée de m'être montrée si dure envers toi Felicity, mais tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Et je vous souhaite à toi et Oliver le bonheur que nous voulions Ronnie et moi._

 _\- Caitlin tu es une amie extraordinaire. J'aurais tellement voulue être là quand c'est arrivé._

 _\- Ne t'excuse pas Felicity, je me suis renfermé sur moi-même à cette période mais je suis contente d'en parler avec toi. La prochaine que vous viendrez on se fera une soirée fille, pas de drame._

 _\- Comme ça on laissera les garçons comparer leurs armes, ils sont tellement gamins des fois à vouloir tout comparer... »_

Les deux amies partirent rejoindre les autres chez Joe, laissant cette conversation derrière elles. Ce qu'elles ne savaient pas encore, c'est qu'un peu plus d'un an plus tard la pire crainte de Caitlin se réaliserait et qu'elle ne le se pardonnerait jamais.


End file.
